


Breaking Boundaries

by Zapticuno



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game), CountryHumans, Flight Rising, Mixels (Cartoon), Mweor, Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Imaginary Friends, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Timekeeper is he/him because I say so, Timekeeper is not Future!Croissant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28613940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapticuno/pseuds/Zapticuno
Summary: A former imaginary friend. A Cookie with boundless time-controlling powers. A mission to break the boundary that separates fantasy from reality. Many others who desire to tear down the wall. Will the plan succeed, or shall it go up in smoke?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Breaking Boundaries

Sophie quietly slipped out the door of the Randoms headquarters. Thanks to all of the chaos and misadventures the Randoms would get into, it had been a couple weeks since she could leave and check up on her girl, also named Sophie, of which she was self-appointed guardian over. In a sense, she had always been her guardian, being the girl's former imaginary friend. But now, she was one of the girl's fursonas, existing in her own world and timeline, with a backstory and all. She even regularly interacted with one of the girl's other sonas- Zapticuno, her Pokesona, who was leader of the Randoms. However, never has Sophie shared this fact of her having been an imaginary friend with the Randoms- or anyone, for that matter- because it would confuse them so much, they'd ask so many possibly unanswerable questions, and all hell would break loose. So, it was a secret, kept to herself, and she snuck out whenever she could to see how her girl was doing.

  
  
Little did she know that, that night, someone else would soon know of what she was.

She walked through the forest surrounding the Headquarters, and a mist slowly enveloped her as she crossed onto the border where the world of fictional characters and the real world blended together. While she was in this "grey rea" The scene changed around her from forest to the inside of a home, and underfoot it went from soft dirt to hard tile floor. The house was dark, for both of the current inhabitants were fast asleep. She made her way down a short hallway to her girl Sophie's bedroom, illuminated with a slightly golden light from the fish tank across the room from the bed where Sophie lay asleep. However, she was not the only one that the feline fursona saw in that room. Over the sleeping girl, there sat atop a pair of large floating golden scissors a figure with long, dough-like hair that was a pale yellow with darker orange swirls within, and atop their head was a brown top hat, and it could be seen that on the front there were gears, one of which having an arrow-shaped thing sticking from it. They wore brown pants with lighter vertical stripes and shiny black shoes with yellow bottoms. A feint, sweet, and buttery sort of scent wafted from them. The rest of their features were blocked by their big hair, but Sophie immediately recognized them, from listening in on her Sophie's thoughts (another ability granted thanks to being a former imaginary friend), and this character here was one who had been on her mind quite a lot the last time she checked in.

With a smile on her face she padded closer and said boldly, "Well hello there, Timekeeper Cookie, never expected to see you here."

The cookie spun around on their scissors, surprised to see someone else- and especially someone he did not recognize who knew his name. He squinted his eye and spoke, "Hmm, well, it seems you know _my_ name, but I do not recall you at all, I do not. I have not even seen an individual resembling you in my travels. Perhaps enlighten me as to who you are and why you're here?"

  
  
Sophie laughed and sat down. "Why _I'm_ here? Ha! You say this as if _you_ are the one who has been keeping watch over her since you were made as her imaginary friend when she was seven! But, oh, whatever. I'm sure you have been watching over her at least somewhat in my absence, like right now, watching her sleep. Oh, and I'm Sophie, by the way." She stood up on her two back feet, took Timekeeper's right hand with her right paw, and shook it with vigor. "Former imaginary friend and current fursona of Sophie Cohen. Know about you from reading her thoughts."

  
  
Timekeeper just gave a confused look, saying, "...Okay then. And you're here because?"

  
  
Sophie snorted. "Checking in on her, duh! Haven't been able to the last couple of weeks thanks to the Randoms getting into all the bullshit they do. Get too tired at the end of the day to get myself over here without the Randoms knowing, so I've just been sleeping, or I've been busy researching... various things..." She flicked her ear and huffed a sigh. "Honestly, I get so worried about her, and it bothers me not being able to be with her all the time like I used to, especially with her being a teenager and getting into so much trouble. I wish I could _really_ be there, stop her from doing bad, but I can't."

A look of sympathy came upon the cookie's face. "Ah, it must be hard, being someone like you. I've been watching her on and off for a little over a week now, she does seem to be a fairly troublesome child at times. But why not tell those Randoms you mention? Why keep this all from them, especially when you have spilled it all to me? Perhaps they could help?"

Sophie shook her head. "If I told them, pandemonium would break loose. I don't want that, there's enough of it already. I've spilled it to you because you somehow have managed to reach this area where reality and fantasy come as close as they can. Only problem is, can't actually affect the real world, only observe. Though, considering how you like to mess with stuff, I'm sure you've already found that out. You break reality as is, not really gonna give you an existential crisis since you're already here, unlike the Randoms."  
  


Timekeeper nodded, saying, "Yes yes, I do suppose you are right. But what if you did tell them? Perhaps it may go as you expect, or maybe it will go better?"

Sophie rolled her eyes. "Doubt it."

"Well, I have a question for you," Timekeeper went on.

"Ask away."

"Are you sure there's not a way to... fully cross this border? 'Break the fourth wall', I do believe would be a good way to put it as well?" Timekeeper asked, thinking out his question before he spoke.

  
Sophie let out an almost barking laugh. "Fourth wall? Oh, how funny! Honestly, the 'fourth wall' is more like a fence- an electrified chain-link fence with barbed wire on top." As she spoke, the irritation in her voice noticeably grew and her claws extended, digging into the carpet underpaw. "Can see through it, almost reach to the other side, but I can never make it across. Oh, how I dream of the day I finally figure out how to make it across! It is what I have been researching all this time, actually, when I have the chance. However, I am finding no fruit of my labor, at least none that seems worthwhile."  
  


Timekeeper looked over the creature beside him, and finally he said, "Hmm, and so I take it as a no..."

Sophie brought her claws back in and hung her head, sighing once more as she said, " Yeah, yeah. But it's coming soon, I can feel it in my bones. I just need to keep working, keep searching. I will reach my girl someday, no matter what it takes." She brought up her head again, looking at the cookie beside her with a determined glint in her eyes.

Timekeeper smiled and chuckled, leaning down a bit to place a hand on the side of Sophie's face. "Oh, I do believe you will succeed, Sophie. I can see you are full of determination and spirit, full of it! I need not to look into the future to know it will come someday."

"Thanks for the encouragement, Timekeeper. Means a lot coming from a bastard such as yourself." Sophie laughed, this time a laugh not prompted not by irritation, but happiness.

"Oh, a bastard? What gives you that sort of idea about me?" The cookie let out a laugh as well.

When the two's laughter finally died out they simultaneously turned towards the girl who still lay asleep on the bed, unaware of just who watched over her as she slept. Timekeeper and Sophie fell into soft conversation about many things, which lasted until just before the break of dawn, when Sophie left to return to Randoms headquarters and Timekeeper to do whatever he does in space-time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick explanation of why I use he/him for TK: In a server I'm in where I was introduced to Cookie Run, everyone used those pronouns for TK and I kinda, latched on. Also, except where it requires otherwise, any universe with TK has where Croissant and TK are separate individuals, because that's the canon the friends in the server and I roll with.
> 
> Nothing wrong with actual canon, just the canon I roll with lol  
> If you try to come at me because of this, I'm sorry, I must kindly ask you to go :) I'd rather keep it peaceful, thanks
> 
> (Also with this being a fic about how I want my life to go I think I have a bit of a right to make things how I want lol)
> 
> Plus, the titl of this fic may change at some point if I figure out a name that works better!


End file.
